Percy Jackson Meets the Dark Knights
by FA18 Hornet
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so don't be rude. Main characters are OC. Will contain perzoe. Please read and review. Stink at summaries but the story is about two children of Chaos who go to help the people of camp halfblood stop Kronos. If you want a better summary read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either PJO or HOO. These belong to Rick Riordan. I only own this story line!**

**Hello! This is a new story line that I am starting to work with. This is my first fanfiction so I would welcome any reviews or comments you may have as you read this. I am deciding to do this at the start of the chapter instead of at the end so I do not forget. This is a story where the main characters our OC. Percy and his friends will play a major role in this also. This is not going to be a percabeth story but a perzoë story. I hope you enjoy! **

**- Fa18 Hornet**

**Chapter 1**

Hello, you may not know me but my name is Nicholas Bennett. I am what you may call a demigod, but I am not your average demigod. Oh no that would make my life to easy and the fates cannot allow that. I am the son of Chaos and as such am one of the most powerful demigods in the world. I am currently 17 years old and home schooled. The only other student is my girlfriend Elara Blake who is a daughter of Poseidon. She was never claimed and has been abused by her step-father since the age of five. Her mother was killed by her step-father in a drunken fit. Elara not having anywhere else to go, ran away.

She met my father shortly there after and he brought her to his palace called the Void. Here we are treated like royalty and are trained together. We have been dating for about two years and are very happy.

My powers are second only to my father. I do not have all the powers he has, but I do have some. I can teleport anywhere, I have quick reflexes, I could control the elements, and can materialize my sword, Durendail, from anywhere.

One day while me and Elara were training my dad came up to me and pulled me aside.

"Son, I have a favor to ask of you," he said.

"Anything dad, just name it," I replied.

"I want you and Elara to go to Earth and help the demigods there with their up coming war against Kronos."

"OK"

"But you must promise me one thing, that you will not tell them who your godly parent is unless I say it is ok. You may only tell the following people: Percy Jackson, Zoë Nightshade, Annabeth Chase, and Chiron. Understood."

"Yes sir."

"Go now go tell and Elara and get ready to go. You leave tomorrow."

Timeskip to the Next Day

I teleported us to the location that my father told me to be at. When we got there we walked a little ways until we reached a hill. My father had told me that we needed to climb the hill, so we did. When we reached the top of the hill we noticed that there were thirteen different structures and about 150 kids. We walked down into the valley and immediately ran into a pair of campers.

"Hello, you must be new here. My name is Percy Jackson and this is my girlfriend Zo**ë** Nightshade."

"Hi," I said, "my name is Nicholas Bennett. This is my girlfriend Elara Blake. We need to speak to you, Zo**ë**, Annabeth Chase, and Chiron privately, and it is important.

**Sorry about the short chapter, they will get longer. I just needed to get the story started and I do not want to waste time making a long chapter if nobody will read the story. I will post the next chapter Monday if I get 15 reviews. I look forward to writing this story and hope you will like it. It will get better, this was just a beginning chapter to make sure people actually want to read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here is the second chapter of the story. I know I said I would post it if I got 15 reviews, well I only got 2 reviews. I am still going to post the second chapter only because I got 43 views and I thought that was deserving of a second chapter. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO!**

**Chapter 2**

After telling Percy that I needed to see the people my dad told me to see he ran off to get Chiron and Annabeth while Zoë showed us to the Big House which was the main building on the campgrounds, if you could call it that. We arrived at the Big House at the same time as Percy, Annabeth and Chiron. I know had to explain to them who me and Elara were and what we were doing there. This was not going to be easy.

"OK, Nicholas, were all here. What do you want to tell us," asked Chiron?

"Well first I think I shoud more properly introduce my self but first you need to swear on the Styx that what I say about me and Elara besides her godly parent must never leave this circle," I said.

They all swore and the accompanying rumble of thunder confirmed the oath.

"OK. My name is Nicholas Bennett, that part is still true, what I did not tell you is who my father is. I am the son of Chaos." At the revelation of my father everyone gasped except Elara who already knew who my father was.

"I do not have all of his powers so do not ask. The only powers I have are that I can teleport anywhere, I have quick reflexes, I can control the elements, and can materialize my sword, Durendail, from anywhere. Elara is my adopted sister. She is a daughter of Poseidon and has all the powers that children of Poseidon have but she also has quicker reflexes like me and can summon her weapon, which is a green Trident, Groundbreaker, from anywhere.

"She became my adopted sister when she ran away when she was five from an abusive step-father who had beat her mother to death that very same day before leaving for good. She was on the street for about two months before my father found her and brought her to his palace, which is called the Void. She has been training with us since then. She was never claimed, but my father being the creator of everything was able to tell who her godly parent was." I paused long enough for the listeners to take in everything I had just said before moving one.

"We were sent here to help you in your war against Kronos. My father knew that without our help you would have a hard time winning. He said you would be able to win but one of you here present would not make it out alive and my father said that would be disastrous to the balance of the cosmos blah blah blah, he kind of lost me in the explanation. So we are here to help in anyway we can," I said finishing my tale.

"Well, we are grateful for all of the extra help, and Elara, since you are a daughter of Poseidon you will be staying with Percy and his half-sister Ariel in cabin three. Nicholas, we do not have a cabin for Chaos, but you are more than welcome to stay in the Big House guest room if you like," Chiron explained.

"That would be fine," I replied.

"Sweet! Another sister," Percy cheered.

"I have just one question for you Zoë. I thought you were a Hunter of Artemis. What happened that made you decide to leave? I asked.

"Well, about six months ago I was on a quest with Percy, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, and Grover Underwood to rescue Annabeth and Artemis from the clutches of my father Atlas. Now the prophecy said that 'one would be lost in the land without rain'. That was Bianca, she died fighting a prototype of Talos. Another part was that 'one hall perish by a parent's hand'. Now I knew that the last part would be me because Atlas was my father. When we got to the top of the mountain we saw that Artemis was holding the sky while Annabeth was in chains next to a traitor named Luke Castellan.

"Percy and me engaged Atlas while Thalia attacked Luke. Percy noticing that we could not fight Atlas by ourselves decided to take the sky from Artemis so that she could fight Atlas. While Percy was just releasing Artemis, I was hit by my father and sent into the wall of the palace and knew right there that I was dying. Artemis then engaged Atlas and pushed him into Percy who then let the sky fall on Atlas's shoulders.

"Thalia had beaten Luke and had freed Annabeth and them and Percy were coming over to try to help me but I knew I was not going to make it. Percy being the person he is could not stand for that and tried to heal me. I blacked out during what he was doing and only came around when Percy kissed me and said good bye because he thought I was dead. I opened my eyes and kissed him back and from that moment I knew I was no longer a Hunter because Artemis did not kill Percy of the spot."

At the end of the tale Elara had tears in her eyes and I was looking down at my feet. I did not tell them but I had something to do with Zoë still being alive. I liked her a lot and even though she was about two thousand years older than she looked I did not think it was right for her to die. I talked my father into making a deal with the fates. Zoë would be able to survive the prophecy that would have killed her but she had to give up being a Hunter. Even though I knew what had happened, I wanted to have her explain so everyone would not be suspicious.

"Now that that is settled why don't we go get some….," Chiron was saying but was interrupted by a camper running into the room.

"Guys come quick!"

"What is it Michael?" asked Annabeth.

"The camp is under attack!"

**Cliff hanger. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Just for those who wanted to know, this story starts between Titans Curse and The Battle of the Labyrinth. I expect it to go to The Last Olympian and may continue past it. I do not know yet. What do you guys think about me giving Percy a second sister? Do you guys like the name? I will explain more of her backstory in the up coming chapter. Sorry for another slow chapter. The action will begin next chapter and there will be a couple of quests in this story. That is all I will say, you will have to stay tuned to find out what will happen. Please Read and Review. I want to get to at least ten reviews by Wednesday. I may post the next chapter today, if I do not it will be up one Wednesday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO!**

**Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

After Michael had run into the room and told us that the camp was under we all ran out of the Big House and what we saw was pure chaos. I made sent a silent prayer to my father telling him I was sorry for the way I used his name. I summoned Durendail while Elara summoned Groundbreaker. We then charged into the battle. As we ran to the battle I noticed that the attack was a complete surprise. Around fifty demigods were down and I counted around two hundred monsters that consisted of hell hounds, dracaenae, empousa, and cyclopes.

I ran over to Percy, who was fighting three hell hounds all by his self.

"My father said monsters could not get in here," I said.

"They can if they are summoned by someone inside the camp," he explained.

"Then it seems we have a spy in our midst."

"It would seem."

We finished up the last of the hell hounds we were fighting and ran over to were Zoëwas helping the Apollo campers hold their ground while shooting arrows at on coming dracaenae. One of the dracaenae threw her spear and it impaled an Apollo camper right through the chest spewing blood everywhere. We were coming up from behind the line of Apollo campers. I vaulted over them and came down right in the middle of the dracaenae.

"Look at thissss little demigod. He ttthhhinksss he can defeat ussss," a dracaenae said.

They were blocking my view from the rest of the campers. They all brought there swords down on me. I looked up and saw death. I teleported away at the last second. Confused, the dracaenae did not think to look up. I landed on the head of one and took her to the ground. I stabbed her with my sword and she dissolved to dust. I then proceeded to take out the rest of them while the Apollo campers picked some off while they were distracted. By the time we had finished with them all of the monsters were gone.

I looked around the camp and realized just how bad that attack was. I counted about 75 demigods on the ground. I knew at least where I was five were dead. After about ten minutes I spotted Chiron with Elara. Percy, Zoë, and I ran over to him. I enveloped Elara in a big hug and gave her a quick kiss. I was glad that she was ok.

"How many casualties are there?" Percy asked.

"25 dead, 50 wounded, and 5 MIA," he responded.

An Apollo camper came over and whispered something to Chiron. His face turned very grave.

"All of you come with me, NOW!" he said.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's Ariel, she is hurt badly."

On hearing that his sister was hurt, Percy took of at full speed to the spot that the Apollo camper indicated. When we got there, all we saw was carnage. At least fifteen demigods were on the ground in different states of death. Some had arrows in them, some were missing heads, arms, legs. There was one who had three campers around her. I ran over and knelt down beside Percy. The girl could not have been more than fourteen years old.

"What happened, Lee?" Percy asked.

"She stabbed from behind from what we can tell," he replied.

I looked at her then around the scene and noticed that there were not any piles of dust and and extra pair of foot prints were present in the grass. I got up and followed the foot prints until they stopped at the sea.

"Chiron, has there been any other children of Poseidon here lately besides Percy, Elara, and Ariel?" I asked.

"Yes there was. A camper by the name of Kyle Jenkins, but he has been missing since last year," he explained.

Percy growled at the mention of Kyle's name. "He was a jerk and ad arrogant and stuck up as they come. I was glad when he went missing," he said.

"Percy!"

Percy looked up at the mention of his name. A boy of about thirteen was coming this way.

"Nico!"

"Is she ok?" he asked. He then noticed me and Elara. "Who are they?"

"This is Nicholas Bennett and his girlfriend Elara Blake. Guys this is Nico di Angelo, my cousin and Ariel boyfriend," he stated.

"We are losing her," Lee said.

I looked at the sad faces of Nico, Percy and Zoë. I knelt down beside Ariel, took her hand, and prayed to my father. I felt some energy leave my body and then everything went black.

Line Break

I woke up with a splitting head ache. I opened my eyes and looked up and the first thing I saw was a pair of sea-green eyes looking back at me.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed not expecting to wake up to that seen.

"Whoa! Sorry, I did not mean to scare you," the person said.

My eyes were still adjusting so it took me a minute to realize that the person looking at me was a girl of about fourteen who had her left arm in a sling. I tried to stand up and then wished I hadn't have tried. I collapsed back onto my bed and this time did not try to get back up.

"You're Ariel, right?" I said.

"Yes, and my brother told me what had happened and that I have you to thank for being alive. I am truly thankful to you for saving my life," she said.

"Well you are welcome. For my next trick I will pull a rabbit out of thin air," I said making her laugh.

At the sound of her laughter the door to the room opened and Elara and the gang walked into the room. As the were walking into the room, I stood up successfully and gave Elara a hug and a kiss. Percy then came over and gave me a hug which kind of caught me off guard.

A little startled I asked him what it was for and he said it was his way of thanking me for saving his sister.

"That was some trick you did Nick. One minute you are up and Ariel is unconscious and then faster than we could ask what you were doing, the roles are switched. I just want to know how you did that," he said.

"I would like to figure that out myself," I replied.

"Maybe I can answer that," said a voice from behind us.

We all turned around to find a man in a tee-shirt and jeans looking at us like with a smile on his face. Elara and I ran over to him and gave him and big hug.

"Hi, dad. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am here to tell you that you have unlocked a new power. You can only use it once a month and it will completely drain you of power so you have to be careful. You can save someone from death but like I said you can only do it once a month. It will not allow you to bring someone back from the dead though, they have to still be alive," he explained.

"That is not the only reason you are here, is it? You could have told me that in my mind without having to come here." I said.

"You are right. I have a quest for you my son. You are going to have to find the person responsible for this attack and bring him to justice."

"I accept," I responded.

"Good not you have to go see the Oracle and get the prophecy for this quest," he explained.

I nodded and once Chiron showed me where to go I was in and out in about ten minutes. When I returned my father was still there with everyone else.

"Well what did the Oracle say my son?" Chaos asked.

" _Five shall go west_

_To face the one once called friend._

_The Huntress shall see the end._

_The Knights shall meet one who's days shall end._

_Return victorious to see evil triumphant."_

I finished and looked around the room. I saw mournful looks and knew what they were thinking. Zoë was probably cursing the prophecy because it sounded like the fates were still out to get her. Chiron finally broke the awkward silence when he cleared his throat.

"The quest calls for five people, will you take?" he asked.

"Well, it says the 'Knights' which means me and Elara," I said.

"Why does it mean you?" asked Ariel.

" Because that is the nickname we have since we are children of Chaos. Our full title is the Dark Knights," I explained.

"Kind of like Batman?" Percy asked.

I chuckled a little " Yeah I guess you could say that. I will also take Percy, Annabeth and Zoë."

"You can't take Zoë," Percy said.

"I know what the prophecy says, Percy. Its says that _'the Huntress shall see the end' _ which means she could die on this quest," I said.

Zoë looked down at the floor with a pained look. "Which is exactly why you can't take her," Percy reasoned.

"You are right," said my father. "It also says that you will '_return victorious to see evil triumphant' _which could mean that if you leave Zoë you may return to find that she has fallen anyway."

"The members are settled. You will leave at first light tomorrow," Chiron said before the argument could go any farther.

It was decided. I would lead a quest to find the traitor and bring him to justice. That was the good news, the bad news was that it sounded like a lot of people were going to die.

**There chapter three is finished. The quest will begin in the next chapter which I will try to post on Wednesday. Lets us see if we can get to fifteen reviews by then. See you then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I know I said that the next chapter would be posted on Wednesday, but I got some free time today so I decided to post the next chapter today. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HOO!**

**Chapter 4**

The next day we met at the top of the hill which I was told was called Half-Blood Hill. Go figure. Chiron, Ariel, and Nico were there to see us off. There were hugs all around. I did not feel like hugs so I just stood in the shadow of the big pine tree that stood on the top of the hill. When everyone had said there goodbyes and had wished us luck we started to descend the hill. At the bottom of the hill I signaled for everyone to stop.

"Why did we stop?" Percy asked.

"Well unless you know where we are going, I figured this would be as good a time as any to try to figure out where we need to go," I replied.

"Well the prophecy said to go west to face the one once called friend. I think that since he is an enemy now and we have to go west we should start looking at Mount Orthys, which is the Titans base," Annabeth said.

"As good an idea as any I guess," Zoë said.

"Ok now that we have that settled, everyone grab hands. I am going to transport us to a train station so we can get on a train that is heading to San Francisco," I said.

Everyone grabbed hands and then I grabbed Elara's hand and transported us to the nearest train station.

"If you could do that why not just transport us to Mount Orthys?" Annabeth wondered.

"I did not transport us there because I either have to see where I am trying to get to or have to have been there before so I can make sure I do not drop us in the middle of a wall or half way through something," I replied.

Annabeth looked away a little shaken at how dangerous my transport powers are.

I cutoff any other questions by telling everyone that we had about fifteen minutes to buy our tickets and get on the train. We managed to get everything accomplished and were seated on the train with about two minutes to spare. Once we were situated Percy asked the one question that I knew was coming.

"Have you ever down that before?" Percy asked.

I looked down and remained silent for a minute before I responded. "Yeah I did it once before. It was the first time I had tried it with a passenger. What I am about to say I have told nobody besides my father who knows everything so you must swear never to tell anyone," I said sternly.

After everyone swore and the accompanying thunder clap had subsided, I started my tale as we sat on the train.

"What nobody not even Elara knows was that I had two sisters that were my sisters by blood. One is dead and the other one joined the Hunters of Artemis when I was four. Her name is Crystal," I paused long enough to look at Zoë and see her nod her head at the recognition of the name. "My other sisters name was Allison. When I had just turned five, she was six. My father had left on a mission to Earth and I was practicing with my new powers. I talked Allison into trying our teleporting skills."

"She was hesitant at first, but I soon managed to talk her into letting me do it anyway. I grabbed her hand and starting small just teleported us across the room. Realizing how easy it was I decided to try something harder, which I also accomplished with ease. I was getting so confident and so careless that I tried teleporting us to Earth to surprise my father. Allison was getting worried now at the risks I was taking." Tears started forming in my eyes now and I had to blink them away. Elara wanted me to stop with the story but I told her I was fine and continued.

"I caught on to the aura of my father and teleported us there. It took longer to get there than normal. I was getting tired and started to lose my grip on my sisters hand. I felt her hand slip out of mine just as we arrived where my father was. He had his back towards us and he as he was turning around I expected him to have a huge grin on his face when he saw us there. He turned around and something in his face told me something was wrong. I turned to Allison to see if she knew what was wrong but she was not there."

"I called her name as loud as I could about thirty time before I remembered what had happened. Realizing that I had probably killed her when her hand slipped out of mine, I fell to my knees and started crying. I continued to call her name until my father transported us both back to our house and tried to comfort me. I went into a depression for about a month until my dad found Elara and brought her to the house. He told me her story and at that moment I made a promise to myself that I would move on because I had a new sister I needed to protect. I also made a promise to Allison's memory that as long as there was breath in my body I would protect not only Elara but all my friends so that I would never have to go through the pains of losing someone I care ever again."

I finished my story and everyone including me had tears in their eyes and were looking at me with sympathy. I turned towards the window and remained silent for the rest of the train ride. I promised to myself right there that nobody was going to die on this quest if I could help it.

Line Break

We got off of the train in the town of Denver and had a two hour wait until the next train left that would take us the rest of the way. I looked at my watch and it was 10 o'clock Tuesday May 24. We had left camp a little over thirty house ago. After we left the train we decided to get something to eat. We were walking into a restaurant when out of nowhere a group of girls walked right into our path.

They looked at me and Percy with hunger and gave Annabeth, Zoë, and Elara looks of disgust. I felt my mind start to shut down and immediately closed my eyes. My mind cleared up instantly. I prayed to my dad to give me the strength to look at the girls without losing my head. I felt something click in my head and opened my eyes. The girls were still there but my mind did not get foggy like it did last time. I looked over at Percy and saw that is eyes were glazed over. Two girls came towards me while two went towards Percy.

I had to think fast. I summoned my sword and faster than you could blink I swung the sword at the nearest girl. She disintegrated into dust.

"Girls, their empousa. Someone help Percy, quickly. I will hold them off!" I shouted.

I let my armor form around my body as I engaged the remaining three empousa, who by now had transformed into their true forms. I charged them and cut down another off them before they could even react. I was not so lucky with the other two. Zoë and Annabeth were busy trying to stop Percy from helping the girls while Elara was dealing with a couple hellhounds that had appeared behind us. I dodged one of their swords but was hit by the other one. I felt the cold steel of the blade slice through my armor and into my right arm, which was luckily not my sword arm.

I quickly retaliated and stabbed one of them through the head sending her back to Tartarus. The last empousa must have gotten the message that she could not win the fight and vanished in a puff of smoke. I turned just in time to see Elara get knocked down by one of the hellhounds. One landed on top of her the other went after Zoë, Annabeth and Percy who was now just coming out of his daze. Knowing that I could only kill one hellhound in time by throwing my sword I made a hard decision. Saying a silent apology to Elara I threw my sword at the hellhound attacking Zoë and them. I then teleported to Elara, and tackled the hellhound just as it was about to bite Elara's throat out.

Good news, I saved Elara. Bad News, I had a hellhound on top of me with no weapon and no escape. I closed my eyes and waited for death. Right as I was ready for death, I heard a yelp and open my eyes just in time to get a face full of golden dust. Elara ran over to me and helped be up. She gave me a quick kiss and then hit me upside the head.

"Don't ever do anything like that again," she told me threateningly.

"Ok, you are welcome for me saving you," I snapped at her.

I turned my head to see almost the exact same thing going on with Percy and Zoë. Zoë was yelling at Percy probably for getting distracted by the empousa. I was just going to break them up when I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again. It immediately made my heart skip two beats and made me forget about my injured arm.

"Hello, big brother."

**Oooh cliffhanger. Sorry for that but I thought that this would be a good place to end this chapter. I want to let you know that with the first three chapters I have posted I have only received two reviews. If I do not get any more I may stop the story because I am not getting any feed back which means I do not know if the story line is good or not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. How is the story so far? I hope you like it so far. I know that the story has focused more on my OC but I am just trying to set up the back story for Nicholas and Elara. I will start focusing on the Percy and Zoë in the next couple chapters. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either PJO of HoO!**

**Chapter 5**

** "**Hello, big brother."

I turned around and I believe that my mouth was hanging open so wide that it could very easily have touched the ground. Standing right in front of me was a girl of about sixteen. She had black hair and black eyes like me and was holding a pitch black bow in her hands. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and were now looking at me and the girl.

"Uh Nicholas, who is she?" asked Annabeth stunned.

"Guys, this is my supposed to be dead sister Allison," I said, still trying to get over the shock of seeing her.

"Aren't you going to give your little sister a hug or do I have to take one from you," said Allison with a small laugh.

I ran over and embraced her. "How are you alive? I thought I had killed you twelve years ago."

"Well it is a long story that I will tell you after we catch your train."

Realizing what time it was we all sprinted to the train and just made with one minute to spare. Once we were all situated on the train and on are way to San Fran, I turned to Allison and spoke the one question that was on my mind.

"How are you alive? Dad told me that you were dead after you slipped out of my hand," I explained.

She looked at me and was about to answer before she remembered that the others were in the room. I explained to her that they already knew the story and that it was fine to talk in front of them. When she was satisfied that they could be trusted she began her tale.

"Well, you all know what happened leading up to me disappearing so I will start after all of that. Right after my hand slipped out of Nicholas' hand I appeared in the Underworld. At first I thought I was dead but when Hades came to me he explained what had happened and told me that you were dead. I then asked him if I could go see my father but he said I was too weak and had to rest. He told me to sleep and against my wishes I fell asleep. When I awoke I remembered everything that had happened and I broke down in tears. Hades showed up shortly there after and told me I had slept for two years and that my dad told Hades to keep me in the Underworld until my sixteenth birthday.

"I was infuriated that my own father did not want me. I asked Hades if he wanted to have a kid and when he said he already had two, I asked him if he wanted a third. He accepted and to this day I am a daughter of Hades not Chaos. I still considered you and Crystal my siblings and my family but I did not want a father who did not want me. Then about six months ago, after my father had freed his children from the Lotus Casino, my sister Bianca went on a quest with Percy and Zoë to save Annabeth and was killed. The pain of losing her was the same as the pain I felt losing you.

"I went into a deep depression until Chaos and Hades both came to me and told me that you were alive but that we had to be separated because the fates decreed it. I was furious at both of them and after they had left I teleported out of the Underworld to look for you. I have not seen either of them since," she said finishing her tale.

I just looked at her in shock and sadness at first but then the emotions changed to anger and hurt. Anger at the fact that my own father had known that my little sister, whom for the past twelve years I had thought I had killed. Hurt at the fact that my own sister did not even give me a second thought until her new sister Bianca died.

I looked at Allison with pain in my eyes because I just remembered about my wounded arm. I looked at my hand and noticed how white it was. I had lost a lot of blood. I grabbed one of the bags we had brought and pulled out a piece of Ambrosia and ate it. I immediately felt better. I looked at Allison and immediately realized something I had not realized before.

"You were six when the accident happened. You should be eighteen now but you look like you are sixteen. How is that possible that you are not the right age?" I asked.

"From what Hades told me I did not age at all during the two years that I slept," she replied.

I was about to say something when I blacked out. During my black out I saw my father and he said that I am about to see a memory that he suppressed when I had first witnessed it, but it was one that I needed to know now and that when I awoke I was to tell the group about it. He faded away and I say a memory that the minute I saw it I was enraged at my father for taking this memory from me. When it had ended I awoke to a hard slap on my face.

"Oh, what was that for Zoë? I thought you were only supposed to hit Percy?"

"Hey!"

"You zoned out and no one else could wake you up, so I had to improvise," she explained.

I looked up to see Allison looking at me with worry and my throat immediately felt like it was closing up. I sat up and was about to speak when I just started to cry.

"Nicholas, what's is wrong? Did Zoë hit you too hard?" Elara asked.

"No," I said calming down, "I need to tell you something. The reason I blacked out was so my father could tell me that he was giving me access to a memory from about six months ago that he blocked from my memory."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy, Zoë, Allison you remember the day that Bianca died?" They all nodded. "Well, um, I was there the day she died and I could have stopped the Talos robot from killing her. I was hiding in the shadow of one o the piles of trash that was lying around."

Zoë, Percy and Allison stood up and out of nowhere I had two arrows and a sword pointed at me.

"Why did you not save her if you could have!?" Percy screamed.

"If you put down you weapons I will continue with the story," I told them to which they complied but I knew that if I aid the wrong thing I could be dead. "I wanted to save her. I started to make and attempt to save her when my father appeared beside me and using one of his many powers made it so I could not move. I could not even teleport free. I had to stand there and watch as Bianca gave her life to save you guys. The minute my dad was sure she was dead he released me and started to say something about fate and how if I had saved Bianca another person would have died.

"I tried to tell him that I could have teleported you all out of the junk yard. He only replied that I was not allowed to interfere. I could not even interfere when Zoë was dying even though I wanted to. I was getting fed up with my father and told him if he did not bring Bianca back I was going to send him to Tartarus. He only knocked me out and removed the memory so I would not remember the incident. I am so sorry that I could not save her."

I finished my tale and turned towards the window when something dawned on me all of a sudden. It froze my heart to ice. I turned to Allison and knew immediately why we were separated.

"Allison, I know why we were separated," I told her.

"You do, great. Why were we separated?"

"Annabeth you are the smart one, do you remember the prophecy for this quest?" I asked.

"Yes. It goes like this: _Five shall go west,To face the one once called friend. The Huntress shall see the end. The Knights shall meet one who's days shall end." _She stopped as she realized what I was getting at.

"You don't think…." Zoëstarted to say.

"Yes I do," I replied.

"Would someone fill me in," Allison and Percy said together.

"The line '_The Knights shall meet one who's days shall end._' I think that it is talking about you Allison. I hope I am wrong but I can't be sure."

Her faced paled at the realization that she could die. She looked down at the floor and I realized that she was crying. I just put my arms around her and tried to comfort her.

"It is going to be fine Allison. I will not let anything happen to you. I swear by the River Styx that you will survive this quest."

There was a rumble of thunder and everybody looked at me like I was crazy.

"How can you promise that? The prophecy said that I was going to die," she cried.

"It said someone we met will die. It did not name you specifically," Annabeth reasoned.

"Besides, I think everyone here would risk their life for anyone else in this group. I know I would."

Percy, Zoë, Annabeth, and Elara all shook their heads in agreement. Allison was about to reply when there was a explosion that rocked the train. I was about to tell everyone to grab hands when I realized that if I just save us everyone else on the train would die. I knew what I had to do. I teleported alone in front of the train. Sending a quick prayer to my father I put my hands up and was hit by the train.

**Ohhh cliffhanger. What do you think will happen? Did you expect to see Nicholas' sister alive? Do you think she will die like the prophecy said or will it be somebody else? Please read and review and tell me what you think. Sorry I did not update when I said I would, I am slowing down my updates because I am running out of ideas. If anyone had any ideas I could use please leave my a message. Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Here is the next chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not won either PJO or HoO!**

**Chapter 6**

_Percy's POV_

I was at a loss for words. Nicholas, whom we all trusted had just told us that he had been at Hephaestus' Junkyard and had watched us as we fought the Talos prototype that was guarding the place. He had watched and did nothing as Bianca sacrificed herself to save Zoë, Thalia, Grover, and me. Granted he said he wanted to do something but his father had stopped him. I was about to beat the Hades out of him until he told us that he was going to fight his dad for not letting him help and was knocked out without a fight. His father had then had the nerve to remove the memory from Nicholas' mind.

I just sat there as the stories that both Nicholas and Allison told sank in. I was about to respond when there was an explosion that rocked the entire train to the core. I started to panic at the thought of what might happen. I looked over at Zoë and noticing how nervous she was, I reached over and grabbed her hand and held it tight. She looked at me and smiled. Allison, Annabeth, and Elara all had looks somewhere between sadness, shock, and terror. Nicholas had a worried and contemplative look on his face as if he was trying to come up with a plan.

He looked at me and at that moment I knew he had come up with a plan. He smiled sadly like he knew he may not come back. Before I could ask what he was thinking he teleported away. Elara noticed him leave and her face immediately went from terror to sadness as she started to cry. I was about to comfort her as the train suddenly jolted forward and started to slow down.

_Nicholas' POV_

Allison was about to reply when there was a explosion that rocked the train. I was about to tell everyone to grab hands when I realized that if I just save us everyone else on the train would die. I knew what I had to do. I teleported alone in front of the train. Sending a quick prayer to my father I put my hands up and was hit by the train. I felt my strength increase at the last second and instead on getting rundown by the train , I caught it tried to slow the train down as slowly as I could so that the people inside would not be hurt.

I felt the train start to slow down, that saw the good news. The bad news was that I was starting to tire and weaken. My vision started to go fuzzy so I shook my head to try to clear my vision. I had just slowed the train down to about twenty mile per hour when I noticed that I was running out of tracks. I put the rest of my strength into stopping the train. The train stopped just in time because I had about ten feet of track left before it would have went over the cliff.

I put my hands down and teleported back to where I had left the gang and before anyone could scold me I grabbed ahold of all of them as best as I could and teleported us away from the train as far as I could before I collapsed and passed out.

_Zoë's POV_

The train had just stopped and I looked up at Percy with a look of joy. I looked around at everyone else and they must have realized something I did not because their faces were drawn and they all seemed to be upset. It was at this time that I realized that Nicholas was not in his seat anymore. It took me a minute to piece together what was going on. Nicholas must have teleported out while we weren't paying any attention and had managed somehow to stop the train.

I looked over at Elara and saw that tears were starting to well up in her eyes as the truth of what was happening dawned on her. I was about to say something when there was a popping noise and right in front of us stood Nicholas. He looked like a train had hit him, which it did. He grabbed a hold of all of us and teleported us away from the train into a nearby forest. We were about to thank him for saving us, but before any of us could thank him he collapsed and was unconscious.

Knowing that we could not travel with Nicholas in the condition he was in we decided to set up camp where we were and continue on our way to San Francisco once Nicholas was able to move.

Once the camp was set up and we had carried Nicholas into one of the tents we had a quick dinner and then set the watch. Percy would have the first watch followed by me, Annabeth, Elara, and lastly Allison. Percy took his position high up in a tree so that he could see all of our camp and everything within a five hundred foot radius. I was not tired so I decided to keep Percy company and climbed up into the tree with him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. How are you holding?" he asked.

"Fine all thanks to Nicholas. He is a lot like you I think."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, since we have met him he has put himself in the way of danger to protect not only Elara but all of us, including the mortal on the train. He could have very easily teleported us out of the train and let the mortals die. Instead he risked his own life to stop the train even though it could very well have killed him."

"You seem to hold him in high regards."

"Ooh, sounds like someone is jealous," she playfully teased.

"I am not. It just seems that for an ex-hunter you seem to get along with men easily now," he explained.

"I did not hate all men. I only hated men who thought they were better than everyone else and who were arrogant pricks. Since Hercules, I have only met three men who were not like the rest; you, Orion, and Nicholas. Yes I respect him because he puts the needs of others ahead of his own well-being, but you are still my boyfriend and nothing will change that," I said before leaning in and kissing him. We stayed that way for about ten second but it seemed longer to me. We only broke apart when we heard a scream coming from one of the tents. We jumped out of their tree only to be met with silver arrows pointed at us.

"Zoë? Percy?" said a girl wearing a silver tiara as she lowered her bow.

"Thalia!" both Percy and I shouted together before running and hugging our friend.

Percy and I looked and saw that the Hunters of Artemis had our friends surrounded with arrows pointed at them. Nicholas was still unconscious but was supported by two hunters as they brought him to Thalia. He was not wearing a shirt because we forgot to put it back on after we checked him for injuries.

"This boy was found in a tent with a girl and they were both sleeping," one of the Hunters said with ice in her voice.

Thalia looked at him and noticed that his shirt was off. I noticed her eyes turned dark as she drew her hand back and slapped him in the face with the back of her hand. When he did not respond she hit him again. Elara tried to run to help Nicholas but was quickly stopped by five arrows pointed at her. After the third hit I could tell that Thalia was getting mad and she was about to draw her knife when Percy spoke up.

"Thalia stop! He is a friend," he pleaded.

Thalia's eyes soften and turned to Percy.

"If he is your friend _boy, _then why is he not responding and why did we find him sleeping with a girl with his shirt off," a hunter demanded.

Before Percy could respond I spoke up. "He is not responding because he is hurt, maybe not where you can see but I think he is in bad shape. Did you see that train over there." When Thalia nodded I went on. "There was an explosion somewhere on the train that damaged the brakes of the train. There was another explosion on the tracks that destroyed the tracks and blew away the bridge that was over the ravine. Since the train could not stop on its own Nicholas teleported out of the train and somehow managed to stop the train just in time. He teleported back to us and then teleported us all here before he collapsed and passed out. He has been like that ever since."

"That explains why he is in the condition he is in now, but why is his shirt of?" Thalia asked.

Elara answered this time, "We took his shirt off to see if he had any internal injuries or if he was hurt in any way and the only way we could do that was to cut his shirt off and once it was off we decided not to force him into another one for fear of hurting him. I was sleeping in the same tent as him because we only had two and he is my boyfriend."

Thalia looked at Elara, then at Zoë and Percy, before looking at Annabeth and finally Allison. When her eyes landed on Allison her eyes widened in surprise. She was about to say something when there was a voice from behind her.

"Would you mind letting go of me so I can get a shirt on please?" Nicholas asked.

The Hunters looked at him in shock and Elara had tears of joy in her eyes. The Hunters that were holding Nicholas let go of him and he went into his tent and came back out in a button up shirt that he was still buttoning up. He was waling towards us when something came out of the woods and attacked him before he even knew what hit him.

"What is that!?" Elara screamed.

"That is what we were hunting," Thalia said, "It's a lycanthrope."

I grabbed my bow from the ground and ran over to where Nicholas was trying to keep the lycanthrope's mouth away from his throat but having just woken up from being unconscious and stopping a train he did not look like he could keep it up for long. We had just reached him and were about to help when four more wolves burst out of the woods and charged at us. I took aim and fired one of my arrows at one. It disintegrated into gold dust as soon as the arrow hit it.

I turned back to Nicholas just in time to see the wolf disintegrated into dust. Nicholas got up and looked around just in time to see a hunter go down. I looked and saw both Nicholas' and Allison's eyes go wide in horror. I did not know why they were so worried about that Hunter because I could not even remember her name. It may have been because the girl looked only around eleven or twelve years old.

The next thing I knew both Nicholas' and Allison's eyes glowed black and a huge amount of energy rolled off of them. Nicholas' weapon appeared in his hand as did Allison's bow. What happened next shocked even Elara who's eyes widened in shock. Nicholas moved so fast that I could not even follow his movements. In a matter of seconds all the wolves were gone and both Nicholas and Allison were standing over the girl with a Hunter who I remember was a daughter of Apollo.

"How is she?" Nicholas asked.

The Hunter just shook her head with a sad look on her face. I bowed my head out of respect for the Hunter. I looked and saw that Annabeth and Elara were following my lead. Allison was crying into Nicholas' shoulder as he looked at the body in shock.

"How do you know her? She has been here for about ten years," Thalia said.

"We know her because we spent four years of our lives with her. She was our sister, Crystal, " Nicholas replied sadly. We heard a pop and turned to see two men come into the clearing. One was in an all black suit while the other was in an all grey suit.

Nicholas looked up at them and started to cry.

"Father...Crystal she's …..," he never finished because there was a gasp and we turned to see the Hunter sitting up looking at Nicholas and Allison like they were crazy.

"Why are you crying, guys. I am ok," she told them.

Nicholas turned to the two men in shock. "How?"

"Nicholas, Allison, Crystal this is your uncle Tartarus. He is responsible for Crystal being alive. He owed me a favor and saving my daughter seemed like a good way to repay me, on one condition" Chaos explained.

Nicholas was abut to speak when a howl echoed through the woods and he tensed, looked up at his father with a betrayed look and said three words that are still engrained in my memory.

"It's a trap."

**Cliff hanger. Sorry folks but this was the best way for me to end this chapter. I will try not to do this to much. Do you think Chaos betrayed everyone or just the Hunters? Let me know what you think. Also I have a question for you all, Is anybody reading this? I have only gotten two reviews and those were on the first chapter. If you do not like the story line let me know and I will do my best to fix it. I put a little Percy/Zoë in this chapter for you. Please, please, please read and review. Bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello out there. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HoO!**

**Chapter 7**

_**Previously**_

_Nicholas was abut to speak when a howl echoed through the woods and he tensed, looked up at his father with a betrayed look and said three words that are still engrained in my memory._

_ "It's a trap."_

_**Now**_

_Nicholas' POV_

I drew my sword and looked at my father with a betrayed look on my face. He was not only my father but he had just saved my sister, his daughter, and now he was going to kill us again. I could not believe it.

"Why did you save Crystal if you were just going to let Tartarus kill us anyway?" I asked.

"The deal I made was that my kids would be safe if I would allow him to kill anyone else, and I am sorry that it includes Elara. I am sorry," he explained.

Before I could even act wolves burst out from the woods and completely surrounded us. There was about thirty wolves in the clearing. I summoned my sword and turned toward the wolves.

"You don't have to defend yourself, my children, the wolves will not attack you," my father said.

"I am not defending myself, _father. _I am defending my friends. You wouldn't understand what it was like to have friends since you never had any. You never gave anyone a chance to get close to you. You are lucky you are my father or I would kill you on the spot," I growled.

My father was so stunned that he did not respond and just looked at the ground upset. The wolves took this chance to attack. I turned toward the nearest wolf and stabbed it with my sword, reducing it to dust. I was just about to charge when I was blinded by a golden flash. When I regained my sight there was a twelve year old girl standing in the middle of the Hunters. She had auburn hair and and a silver bow just like the rest of the Hunters.

She drew the string back and fired off three arrows with each one hitting its target right between the eyes. I was distracted long enough for a wolf to get pat me. I did not realize it had gotten past me until I heard a scream. I turned to find the source of the scream and what I found horrified me. The wolf had attacked Zoë. She went down under two wolves and I thought the worst. I momentarily froze and did not move until I saw Percy come over to me and shake me out of it.

"Nicholas, if anyone can save Zoë it is you," he said.

That snapped me out of my daze and I turned to the remaining wolves and grew angry as I saw hunters go down under the continued onslaught. When a Hunter of about nine went down I snapped. I felt energy course through me like never before. I lunged into battle with renewed energy.

_Percy's POV_

__I had just witness my girlfriend Zoë go down after getting attacked by two wolves. I was stunned to say the least. I never thought that Zoë would be defeated by only two wolves. I did not know what to do. Everyone else was busy except for Nicholas who just seemed to stand there and watch the battle rage. I ran over to him and got his attention as fast as I could. He seemed to snap out of the daze he was in and looked at the carnage around us and started to shake. I knew that he was having trouble acting so I ran over to where Zoë feel and started hacking at the wolves on top of her.

I had just killed the first one when I heard a yell and I turned and saw Nicholas explode into battle. I blinked maybe twice and the entire wolf army was gone and he was beating Tartarus to a pulp. Elara and Allison had to pull him off of Tartarus to keep him from killing him. He was still fighting until Elara slapped him and then he seemed to relax.

"Nicholas, what is the matter with you?" I asked.

"I must have let myself slip. Now you know why I try not to get to angry. If I get too angry I loose control of all my powers and could possibly kill my friends," I explained.

Nicholas' father walked up to us and tried to talk to Nicholas.

"Son, can I please explain why I did what I did?" he asked.

"You may, but not now. I have friends to attend to and a goddess to talk to. I have to explain to her why I let some of her Hunters and her best friend to get hurt on my watch."

With that said Nicholas walked away and left his father just staring at the spot he was standing at before. I walked with Nicholas over to where Zoë went down and saw that she was fine but had some cuts and scraps. The wounds were nothing that would not heal. I was thrilled to learn that she would be fine and that nothing bad had happened to her. I leaned down and kissed her only to have Nicholas pull me up and give me a 'not the time' look.

We continued walking toward Lady Artemis and on the way we noticed how many people had been injured. I counted ten Hunters wounded with two being killed. Nicholas' sister Allison had a claw scratch along her back and was being treated by one of the Hunters. We came up to Artemis and bowed respectably to her.

"Lady Artemis, I am so sorry for what happened here. I did not know of my father's treachery until it was to late. From what I have gathered from him, he made the deal with Tartarus because he knew my sister Crystal was going to die and he thought if I saw another family member die I would snap permanently. In response to this information he decided to make a deal with Tartarus. In exchange for my sister to live the Hunters had to die. I did not know what was happening until the last minute but then it was too late," Nicholas explained.

"I know your heart was in the right place that is why you and Percy are two of the only men that I can really tolerate. You both respect women and do not take advantage of them. Percy, I am happy that you are going out with Zoë. She is my best friend and I love to see her happy and I have not seen her this happy in a long time. What are you going to do now about your father?" she asked.

"I do not know. I mean he is my father so I will probably end up forgiving him. His heart was in the right place even if he found the wrong way to solve the problem. Now if you will excuse us, we have to prepare to continue our journey," Nicholas said bowing to her before walking away to gather up the rest of the quest members.

I walked over to find Thalia and found her talking to Zoë over by Elara. I walked over and put my hand into Zoë's and kissed her on the cheek before turning towards Thalia.

"So, how have you been cuz?" I asked.

"I have been good. So I hear you are on another quest with Nick today. Do you mind telling me what the prophecy was just so I know what is going on?" she asked.

I looked at Elara and Zoë and they nodded so I told Thalia what the prophecy was.

" _Five shall go west_

_To face the one once called friend._

_The Huntress shall see the end._

_The Knights shall meet one who's days shall end._

_Return victorious to see evil triumphant."_

When I was done telling Thalia the prophecy, she had a look of dread. She turned toward Zoë and I could see sadness in her eyes, she must have been thinking about the line about the Huntress seeing the end.

"Zoë, are you sure you should be on this quest?"

"There was no way I could have gotten out of the prophecy. It said the Huntress would see the end. What we thought at camp was that I would either live to see the end of the quest or I would die. Either way I had to come on the quest," Zoë explained.

We talked like that for the the next hour or two before Nicholas and Annabeth called us over and said that we had to go. We said good bye to the Hunters and Nicholas teleported us to the nearest train station. We had brought Allison with use because the prophecy said that we would meet someone whose days would end and Nicholas wanted to make sure that it was not his sister so he was keeping a close eye on her.

We boarded the train and continued on our way to San Francisco. We arrived there at around nine at night and decided to stay at Annabeth's house to rest for the night. As we got closer to her house we started to see smoke. We increased our pace for fear of where the smoke was coming from. When we reached her house we discovered that it was on fire. Annabeth dropped to her knees in despair and was in no condition to come up with a plan. Nicholas, realizing what was happening jumped into action.

"Ok, here is what we are going to do. Percy, Elara, Zoë use your powers to generate some water from the air. Allison and I will then use our powers to make it rain. We will then use that water to put the fire out."

Elara,Zoe, and I gathered about three gallons of water from just the air while Nicholas and Allison made it pour down rain. Within fifteen minutes the fire was out. Not much of the house was burnt but the top floor of the house seemed to be the most burnt part of the house. Annabeth got up and ran into the house before we could stop her. Zoë, Elara, and Allison ran into the house to make sure she would be fine.

Nicholas looked at the roof and must have saw something that made him worried because he immediately teleported away leaving me standing outside alone. About ten seconds later Nicholas came back out with Annabeth, Elara, and Allison. Annabeth was hitting Nicholas on the chest saying that he was an ass and that he should have left her in there to search. I was wondering where Zoë was and why Nicholas had been so worried and was about to ask him when the roof of the house collapsed.

He must have realized he forgot something because he disappeared again. He had just vanished when the roof of the house collapsed.

"NO!" screamed both Elara and Annabeth. I was shocked, both Nicholas and Zoë and as far as we knew Annabeth's family were still in there. A car pulled up and four people got out. I recognized them as Annabeth's family. Annabeth realizing that her family was ok, got up and ran and hugged her family. I was still staring at the house when I heard a popping sound. Standing behind me was Nicholas and Zoë. I ran over to Zoë and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I looked up and saw that Elara was doing the same with Nicholas.

I broke away from Zoë and was about to thank Nicholas when I saw a glint of silver. I yelled at Nicholas and he turned and saw the exact same thing. The arrow was released and it flew towards Allison. Nicholas moved faster than I could watch. One second he was next to Elara, the next he was on the ground with an arrow in him. Allison and Elara just stood there in shock. I ran to the spot where I saw the shooter but he was gone. I ran back to where Nicholas had fallen and could see that it was a grave injury.

"Why Nicholas? Why did you take the arrow for me?" Allison asked.

"Because… I promised….that you would….be safe as long …...as I had breath…...in my body. I am sorry that….. we had little….time to catch up Allison. Good bye Elara…. I love….you." He said before colsing his eyes.

"Is he dead?" Elara asked Allison with tears in her eye.

"No but he will be if we do not get help within the next ten minutes," she explained.

" I can help. It is the least I can do for my sister's second favorite male demigod," said a voice behind us.

**Cliffhanger. I am so evil. Muhahahaha. One question. Who do you think the voice belongs to? Let me know what you think. Read and review and let me know who you think the voice belongs to. I will not be able to update for a while so I made this one a long one. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Sorry about not updating sooner. I have been busy and had not had time to update. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO!**

**Chapter 8**

_Allison's POV_

__I did not know what to think. One minute I heard Percy yell for Nicholas then I saw a flash of silver come out of the trees towards me. I heard a scream from Nicholas then I saw him jump in front of me and take the arrow through the chest. He kept flying until he hit a tree with a sickening crunch. I was to shocked to move. I saw Percy run into the forest after the shooter and that shook me out of my shock.

I ran over to my injured brother and knelt at his side. I looked up and saw Elara kneeling on his other side.

"Why Nicholas? Why did you take the arrow for me?" I asked.

"Because… I promised….that you would….be safe as long …...as I had breath…...in my body. I am sorry that….. we had little….time to catch up Allison. Good bye Elara…. I love….you." He said before closing his eyes.

"Is he dead?" Elara asked Allison with tears in her eye.

"No but he will be if we do not get help within the next ten minutes," she explained.

" I can help. It is the least I can do for my sister's second favorite male demigod," said a voice behind us.

I turned and saw the person I was hoping it to be.

"Lord Apollo," I said bowing.I turned and saw that everyone else was following my lead.

"No need to bow to me Allison. You are a daughter of Chaos and as such I should be bowing to you. But enough of the formalities, I have to act fast or Nicholas will die," he explained.

Apollo kneeled down next to Nicholas and pulled the arrow out of his chest. He then started chanting and the wound started to heal. I was so upset that I could not watch it any more and got up to leave only to have a hand grab my wrist.

"Where do you….think you are going?" the voice said.

I looked down to see Nicholas looking up at me with a smile on his face. I looked at Apollo and he said that he was fine and could get up. I helped my brother up and gave him a big hug. Elara then came over and gave him a hug and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Thank you Lord Apollo," Nicholas said. "I am forever in your debt."

"It was nothing, I was just repaying a debt to my sister but I am glad you are ok. I hate seeing good demigods die. Now if you will excuse me I have to go." Apollo explained.

We all averted our eyes as Apollo assumed his true form and disappeared. I looked over at Nicholas who had a smile on his face and I hit square across the cheek.

"OW! What was that for Allison?" he asked.

"That was for making me think that you were dead!" I yelled.

"Well next time maybe I won't save your life," he said angrily.

"I am sorry. It is just that I thought I had lost you once before and I do not wish to loose you again," I said.

"It's fine. I understand how you feel," Nicholas said. "We need to continue on with the quest though."

"What about my family?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't look at me. Children of Chaos can make anything out of nothing, but I do not have enough energy to make a house with out killing myself for real this time," Nicholas explained.

I sighed and then chanted a spell and pointed to where their house had been and an exact copy of what their house had been appeared. The Chase's where beyond happy and hugged me one by one. Nicholas coughed and they broke away from me and he then teleported us to the base of Mount Orthys.

_Zoë's POV_

__I had never thought I would be back here the rest of my life. Just six months ago I had received a fatal wound from my father. I had somehow survived the wound and started a relationship with Percy. Now I was back at the spot my father holds the sky. Realizing that I was far behind everyone I ran to catch up with the rest of the group. I joined the group just as a group of girls came out of the mist.

"Sisters," I growled.

"Hello demigods. Hello outcast," they said.

We had the usual insults and threats before Nicholas teleported use to the top of the mountain. Standing at the top of the mountain were the two people we were had come to find.

"Ah the quest has arrived," said Luke.

"So these are the greatest heroes this age has to offer," said a hooded man.

As he spoke Nicholas and Allison froze and did not move.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"You don't remember me? What a shame. I know Percy remembers me," he said.

"Kyle," Percy growled.

"Right, but I am not Kyle Jenkins son of Poseidon anymore. I am now Kyle Jenkins adopted son of Hypnos. Now sleep!" Kyle said.

I expected to fall to sleep immediately but no body collapsed.

"What!" Kyle screamed.

"You have to do better than that to defeated to children of Chaos," Nicholas said.

Luke yelled to his army of monster and they started to attack us. Nicholas and Allison summoned their weapons and charged into battle. Percy went after Kyle while Annabeth attacked Luke. I turned only to have a sword go through my stomach. I looked up and was shocked at what I saw.

"Kaylie…why?" I asked.

"You betrayed what the Hunters stood for by dating that _boy._ I knew that Lady Artemis would not do anything to you so I decided to do it myself. You will die here and your boyfriend will be blamed for your murder. Then artemis will hunt him to the ends of the world until he is dead," she explained.

She pulled her sword out of my stomach and I fell to my knees. I turned and saw Percy to occupied fighting Kyle. I looked around and saw everyone occupied with their battle except for Nicholas. He was nowhere to be seen. I looked up at the sky and prayed to Lady Artemis to help me. I looked at Kaylie and she was about to deal me the killing blow before a sword caught her blow.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Friend." Nicholas said through gritted teeth.

He threw his sword up and knocked Kaylie off of her feet and started pressing his attack to the point where he almost killed Kaylie. He fainted an attack towards her abdomen and then hit her in the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking her out. He said some words and she was chained to the spot she went down. He then ran over to me and had a look of fear on his face.

"Hang on for just two minutes. I will be right back," he explained before teleporting away. I just laid there and watched the battle continue. I was about to black out when I saw Nicholas reappear with twenty girl. I realized with joy that they were the Hunters and they charged into battle. Nicholas and Artemis came over to me. I also saw Percy kick Kyle off of the cliff before realizing what was happening and running over to me.

"Zoë, what happened?" Artemis asked.

I explained to them what Kaylie had done and how Nicholas had jumped in to help me and had taken Kaylie down. Nicholas kelt by my side and had started working on my wound when something slammed into him.

"Artemis! Call Apollo! I can't finish this fast enough to save her. She has two minutes before it is to late," Nicholas explained before he fell over the edge of the cliff.

Elara ran over to where Nicholas had fell and was so shocked that she did not see an arrow fly towards her until it was to late. It hit her and she fell to the ground. I turned and saw that there was another man with a bow standing off to the side. I met his eyes for a second and say that they were grey before he vanished. A second later Apollo appeared along with Nicholas holding Elara in his arms.

"I can save on but not the other," Apollo explained.

"Save Elara… she deserves to live," I said.

Nicholas just look stunned as did Percy.

"No. I will not have it. Elara would not want you to give your life for her. But I do have a plan," Nicholas explained before walking over to Kaylie, picking her up and vanishing. I felt my breathing slowing and then I blacked out.

-Line Break-

I awoke in the same spot as I had blacked out and I realized that my wounds were healed. I looked around and saw that Elara was laying next to me and her wounds were healed too. I heard a pop and saw Nicholas standing there but without Kaylie. He walked over to Artemis, talked to her for a while and then came over to where I was laying.

"You ok?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes, but how?" I asked.

"Wait until Elara wakes up so I do not have to explain more than once," he explained.

Percy, realizing that I was awake came over to me and kissed me. Elara started to stir and sat up.

"Ok, now that everyone is here I will explain how it is possible. I took Kaylie to my father and explained what was going on and he said that he would fix everything and when I came back you and Elara were fine. Other than that I do not know what happened," Nicholas said

I was about to respond when an Iris Message appeared in the air.

"Annabeth, this is Chiron, you need to return to camp. I think the prophecy came true." At that the IM vanished. Percy looked at Nicholas and Nicholas nodded before teleporting us all to camp.

Chiron was waiting for us at the Big House.

"Annabeth I am so sorry," he said.

"What is wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"The camp was attacked shortly before I called you. After the fighting we realized that Malcolm was gone. We think that the enemy has him," Chiron explained.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself, _sister_," said a voice behind us.

"Malcolm?" she asked.

"You were the one I saw. You shot Elara with an arrow," I said.

"Right and now I am here to finish the job. If the son of Chaos will not join us then he will die," he said before shooting an arrow at Nicholas. This time someone jumped in front of him. It was Allison. She took the arrow right to the chest.

"NO!" Nicholas screamed before attacking Malcolm.

They fought for about ten seconds before Malcolm vanished leaving Nicholas furious. He then ran over to where Allison fell and he fell down beside her.

"Why Allison? It is not fair. First the Fates take you away from me now they give you back only for them to take you from me again," he said.

The rest of us ran to where they were but did not go much closer.

"I am sorry that we did …. not have more time to…. catch up. I wish we did. Good bye my….brother. I will miss you," she said before closing her eyes and taking her last breath.

Nicholas started crying and held her head close to his chest.

"We need a shroud for Chaos," Percy said.

"No! She will not be laid to rest here. I am going to take her back home the the Void. I promise you this. I swear bye the River Styx that I will return to have my revenge." He said this before disappearing with Allison's body and Elara went with them. I looked at the spot they had just been and payed to all of the gods to allow Allison to make it to Elysium. She deserved it.

**That is the end of the quest but not the end of the story. I will continue up to The Last Olympian. I need to know, do you want me to write about the Battle of the Labyrinth or skip right to The Last Olympian? It is up to you. Just tell me which you want in the reviews. I will update the story sometime next week with the results. I am sorry that I killed off Allison but do not fear she will return. Hahahahaha.**

**Here is what the prophecy meant:**

_Five shall go west - _Nicholas, Annabeth, Elara, Zoë's, Percy

_To face the one once called friend.- _Kaylie

_The Huntress shall see the end. - _She saw the end of the quest.

_The Knights shall meet one who's days shall end. - _Allison

_Return victorious to see evil triumphant. - _Evil triumphed over Malcolm causing him to turn evil.

**I look forward to reading the reviews. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I am back. Sorry for the extended hiatus but I have been really busy with vacations and summer work that I could not update. Here is chapter 9 of Percy Jackson Meets the Dark Knights.**

**Chapter 9**

**Percy's POV**

It has been about three months since Nicholas left after the death of his sister. In that time Camp Half-Blood has gotten smaller going from 150 campers when Nicholas first came to a little over 100 campers. Some have been killed while most have left to join Kronos' army. I was deep in my thoughts so I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see that the hand was connected to my girlfriendZoë. I looked up at her and from the look on her face I could tell something was wrong.

"There are four hooded people coming up Half-Blood hill," she said.

I stood up grabbed my pen out of my pocket and and uncapped it. It grew into my sword Riptide, a gift from Chiron that previously belonged to Zoë. We ran together towards half-blood hill to try to stop the intruders.

"HALT! Who goes there!?" I yelled Pointing my sword at the leader.

All of a sudden the shadows came together and form two people. Out of the shadows stepped Nico di Angelo and my sister Ariel. Still looking at the hooded figures I saw one react slightly when Nico appeared.

"Guys, something is up," Nico said.

"What is it?" Zoë asked.

"Two souls that should be in Elysium are no longer there. My sister Bianca and Nicholas' sister Allison are just gone," he explained.

"How could that happen?" I asked.

"If you ask me I will tell you everything once you stop threatening your friend," the lead hooded figure said.

"Who are you four?" I asked.

They all laughed and the lead figure walked towards me. He removed his hood and everything went quiet.

"What no 'hello' for a friend?" The man said.

I was shocked when I saw the face. It was my friend Nicholas Bennet. I know he said that he would come back but after three months we started to wonder if he was ever going to come back.

"Nicholas, you came back," Zoë said running and hugging our friend.

"I told you I would come back. I would have been back sooner but I had an argument with my father that I just settled yesterday," he explained.

"Ok we know who you are, but who are the others?" Ariel asked.

"I will let them introduce themselves, but please hold all questions until later when I will explain it everything to the entire camp," Nicholas said.

He gestured to his companions to come forward and reveal themselves. The first to come forward was Elara. The next was someone I did not expect to see again, Allison. The last person sent everyone into a frenzy, Bianca di Angelo. When Bianca revealed herself Nico walked up slowly to her to make sure she would not disappear. When he made sure she was real he enveloped her in a huge hug and broke down crying.

"If everyone is finished we have a lot to talk about. Percy gather up the cabin leaders and meet at the big house in about ten minutes," Nicholas said.

LINE BREAK

Once everyone was gathered in the big house Nicholas came in and sat down at the head of the table and looked around.

"Since everyone is here I guess I should start with how Allison and Bianca are here," he said.

_Flashback (Nicholas' POV)_

_I just arrived at my house in the Void with Allison's body in my arms. I set her down on the couch and went to find my father. I was just about to walk out when I heard a gasp and someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Allison sitting up on the couch. I felt tears coming to my eyes as I took in the scene. I walked over to my sister and after making sure she was ok crushed her in a big hug._

"_How are you alive?" I aksed._

"_I can explain that," my father said._

_He came into the room and engulfed both me and Allison in a hug. He explained that being the creator of everything he had the power to bring back to life those who deserved a second chance. He then walked into his throne room and motioned for us to follow him. Standing by my father's throne was a girl of about twelve or thirteen. I recognized her immediately as Bianca di Angelo. I was shocked that she was there._

"_You are probably wondering why Bianca is here. She had to die when she did so that she could join my army," he explained._

"_That is great. When can I return to Earth to help them?" I asked._

"_You can't. I almost lost all of my children in one quest, so I am not risking any of you ever again."_

"_But father if I do not help them then Kronos will win. I promised Percy that I would help them," I said._

"_Fine you can return in three months time. I want to train you four in your powers more," he said._

_Flashback ends_

**Percy's POV**

When Nicholas finished his tale I was stunned. His father brought allowed Bianca to die just so she can join his army. I was about to asked him question when his eyes changed color and he got a distant look on his face. I looked over at Elara and she was just as startled as everyone else was.

"Nicholas?" Elara asked.

He blinked and his eyes turned back to normal and his sword appeared in his hand. He stood up and walked out of the room, still with a distant look on his face. We left with him and followed him into the woods. He kept walking until he came to Zeus' fist and he stopped. He got into a fighting stance and stood there. Annabeth walked up to Nicholas probably to ask him something when he charged at the rocks. Just as he arrived at the rocks, monsters started to come out and were immediately cut down by him. The problem was that for every monster that came out two took its place. Knowing that at the rate the monsters were coming out Nicholas would soon be over run so I uncapped Riptide and jumped into the fight with him.

When everyone got out of there shock we started to push the monsters back and were winning. It went bad when a giant came out and with one swing sent Ariel and Nico flying into a tree where the crumpled to the ground motionless. The giant then turned and swatted Nicholas into Zeus' fist and he fell also. In under a minute we had lost three good fighters. The rage at seeing my sister hurt sent me over the edge and I literally blew up. I turned into a killing machine and mercilessly killed the giant. Once all of the monsters were gone me, Bianca, Zoë, and an Apollo camper named Will Solace ran over to check on Ariel and Nico while the rest checked on Nicholas.

The good news was that both Ariel and Nico were alive but seriously hurt. Chiron, with Elara who was supporting a conscious Nicholas, came over and looked down at Ariel and Nico. Nicholas said something to Elara, who gave him a quick kiss and set him down. He then put his hands on both Ariel and Nico's heads and began chanting in ancient Greek. As he was chanting they lit up black and silver and started to twist and turn. After about a minute Nicholas stopped and the colors vanished. Nicholas collapsed and Ariel and Nico sat up perfectly fine.

"This is starting to get annoying. Percy and Bianca you really need to train your siblings better," Nicholas complained from his spot of the ground.

"Well I think I just found what my father was talking about when he said that the camp was in threat of being invaded," Allison said.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"We just found an entrance to the Labyrinth," Elara said.

"We need a quest to make sure that the enemy cannot use it," Chiron said.

"I nominate Annabeth to lead this one," I said.

"I agree," Nicholas put in.

"It is settled then. Annabeth, dear, will you please head to the big house and consult the Oracle," Chiron said.

Annabeth, with a mix between happy and scared, walked away towards the Big House. It was about ten minutes later that she came back looking even more upset than I have ever seen her.

"Well, what was the prophecy Annabeth?" Ariel asked.

She took a deep breathe and restated the prophecy:

_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze_

_The dead, the sea, and the Huntress shall assist._

_You shall rise or fall by the Ghost Kings hand_

_The child of Athena's final stand_

_Destroyed with a hero's final breath_

_You shall lose a love to worse than death_

_And fail the Knights shall fall to forever darkness._

"Well that does not sound good," Nico said only to get hit in the head by Ariel.

"Well it sounds like will be a big group," I said.

"You are right. From what the prophecy says Bianca, Nico, Percy, Ariel, and Zoë will be coming along with Nicholas, Elara, and Allison," Will said.

"It seems that this will be a group of eight. You will all leave at first light tomorrow. Rest up and may The Fates be with you all," Chiron said.

**Nicholas' POV**

I was sitting on my bed in the Big House contemplating what the prophecy could mean. I already knew what the last line meant because my father had explained it to me before I returned to Earth. If this mission failed me, Elara, and Allison would never make it out of the Labyrinth alive. My brother Chronos foresaw this as a possible outcome. I fell asleep thinking about how I could protect those I care about and be the only one to fall.

_Dream_

_I was walking through a long corridor and it was completely dark except for a speck of light at the end of the tunnel. As I walked down the corridor I started to notice that I was hearing voices and could make out just some of the words._

"_Our spy….quest underway….almost have string….a little persuasion….never make it out alive."_

"_Quiet we have company," a voice said and I was immediately ejected from the dream._

_END DREAM_

I awoke the next morning just as the sun was coming up. I quickly grabbed my bag and woke up Elara and Allison and we left to meet the rest at the entrance to the Labyrinth. We arrived there just in time to move out.

"Chiron, we do not know when the enemy will attack again so you need to have all of the campers ready," Annabeth said.

"I will do my best," he said.

"Ok, lets go," Annabeth said and entered the Labyrinth.

We went in with Annabeth leading then Nico, Ariel, Bianca, Percy, Zoë, Allison, Elara, and me bringing up the rear. We walked for who knows how long until we came to a fork in the path.

"Which way?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth said.

I stretched out my senses and focused on finding the correct path. Just as I was about to spread out I was bombarded by some kind of mental attack. I pulled my senses back and almost collapsed. Nico and Ariel started to walk left with Bianca and Allison while Annabeth, Percy and Zoë went right.

"NO! STOP NOW! Don't take another step!" I shouted to late. I had just enough time to throw Elara at Percy and them and push everyone else with my powers just as there was a cave in. The last thing I heard was Elara screaming my name before I was burried under the cave in.

**Elara's POV**

I can't believe it. My boyfriend is gone. He sacrificed himself so that we all could live. I turned to Bianca who was crying on the ground. Yeah the cave in collapsed the divider between the two different paths son now it was one big path.

"Bianca, what is wrong?" Nico asked.

"I did it again. I was responsible for the Talos prototype back in the quest to save Artemis and now I am responsible for this," she cried.

"What do you mean?" Zoë asked.

"When I walked into the path I felt a part of the path sink beneath my foot and then about ten seconds later the entire cavern collapsed. Nicholas is dead and it is all my fault," she cried with her head in her hands.

I sat down next to her and pulled her into a big hug. "Bianca, if Nicholas wanted to he could have made it out of there fine, but I would none of us would have. He chose to sacrifice himself to save us all. He would not want you to beat yourself up over it," I told her.

She calmed down a little and we started moving again. We had been walking for about an hour or two when we were ambushed by a group of monsters and enemy half-bloods. They easily subdued us and disarmed us. They took us to an arena where they threw all of us into a cage except for Nico and Percy. Percy they took to the center of the arena and Nico they threw in a separate cage.

"Ladies and gentleman, today in honor of our most gracious host we have a new contender. The Son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson," a blonde hair kid said. I heard Annabeth same the name Luke.

"I am Antaeus, Son of Poseidon and Gaia and you brother will fall in my arena and your bones will be added to the monument to our father. Bring out the first contestants," he said.

Out of the gates came five cyclopes all with huge clubs. Percy uncapped Riptide and got into a fighting stance. The cyclopes charged him and swung their clubs. Percy dodged the first attack and killed two of them, one by his companions club, the other having Percy's sword stabbed through its eye. He was about to go on the offensive when he was hit from behind by one of their clubs.

"PERCY!" Zoë screamed as he flew through the air. He hit the wall on the other side of the arena and fell to the ground. He tried to get up but fell back down. The cyclopes were walking towards him and Zoë was crying for her boyfriend to get up but he would not move. Just as the lead cyclops was about to finish Percy off, an arrow flew through the air and turned the cyclops to dust.

I looked up and saw a hooded man sitting in the rafters with a bow in his hand and another arrow notched. He released the arrow and it impaled another cyclops leaving only one. The man jumped down into the arena in a kneeling position in the center of a crater. He was standing between the cyclops and Percy who now was leaning up against the wall.

He pointed at Percy at he was engulfed in shadows and and was placed into the cage with Nico. I guess the man thought that would be the safest place. I turned my attention back to the hooded man just in time to see him kill the final cyclops with his sword.

"Foul! How dare you interfere with these games?" Antaeus roared.

"I can do what I want because who will stop me?" the man replied.

"I will," Antaeus said and jumped into the arena.

Antaeus charged at the man and was about to smash him when all the shadows converged and wrapped around Antaeus and lifted him off the ground. The man casually walked up to Antaeus and stabbed him in the chest, killing him. He then turned to the stands and shouted and unearthly scream causing all the monsters to flee along with the enemy demigods. He then came over to the cages and released us at which point Zoë ran over to Percy and kissed him passionately until she broke away and hit him over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"For making me think that you were going to die," she said.

He turned away sheepishly. "Thank you for saving us mister," Ariel said.

"That is fine I would not let any of you die if I could help it. I promised an old friend of mine that if he should ever fall I would protect those he cared about. By the way my name is Damion," he said.

I could not figure out what it was but he seemed familiar.

"Remove your hood," Annabeth said.

"Sorry, I can't. I was told not to reveal my face unless absolutely necessary," he explained.

"We should get moving. We need to beat Luke and his army to Daedelus," Allison said.

"Ok, let's go," Annabeth said.

**There it is. A longer chapter than normal. Please read and review. I will try to have the next chapter up within the next week. Till then so long.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. This chapter will be the end of The Battle of the Labyrinth and start to go off canon for about two chapters before resuming on The Last Olympian. I expect about five to seven more chapters before the end. I don't plan on doing a sequel but if enough people like the story and say I should do a sequel than I will. I already have some ideas for other stories though so I will not leave. Now without further ado Chapter 10.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO. THAT BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 10**

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe the nerve of that guy Damion. Who does he think he is giving orders to me like that. I am the leader of this quest and no hooded man is going to tell me what I can and can't do. If I want to see his face then I will just think of a way to remove his hood and then we will be able to see his face. Even though I was supposed to be leading the quest I allowed Damion to lead us to Daedalus' workshop. I walked up behind him and was about to remove his hood when he spun around and caught my arm in his hand.

"For a child of Athena, you sure are not very smart. I told you I would reveal my face when it was necessary. It is not necessary now, so please respect my wishes and leave it be," Damion said releasing my arm.

"Nicholas always spoke highly of your inquisitive nature and I now see that he was telling the truth," he says with a little laugh.

He is nicer than it seemed before, maybe I will let him lead until it suits me.

**Allison's POV**

Everyone is all upset at the lose of my brother and I can't blame them. He was a good man and a great brother. I could not have wished for a better one. I let my mind wander back to when we were kids and he would always be a joker and care free. At that time he seemed more like a child of Hermes. This war has changed him a lot I could tell. He didn't have the mirth in his eyes he used to and he didn't make as many jokes either.

I was broken out of my thoughts when we arrived at a metal door. Damion put his hand to the door and pushed the door open. I was shocked at what I found. There was a man standing in the corner of the room surrounded by ten ghosts and one man wearing a crown.

"Minos," I hear Nico growl.

"Ah little Nico and his sister Bianca, I see you came back from the dead. Sadly you will just have to return there. Men! ATTACK!" he says.

"STOP! YOU WILL STOP NOW!" Nico yells.

"NO ATTACK I AM THE KING!" Minos yells. The ghosts at this time do not know what to do so they charge forward and stab at Ariel but the blade is blocked by Damion's.

"I SAY STOP AND YOU WILL LISTEN FOR I AM THE GHOST KING!" Nico commands slamming his sword into the ground and all the ghosts except Minos vanish.

Damion grabs Minos by the neck and throws him into the hole in the ground straight to tartarus.

"Thank you. You saved ack …." Daedalus was cut off by Damion picking him up.

"Damion! What are you doing!?" Annabeth yells.

"Give use the string now or you will die," he says threateningly, ignoring Annabeth.

"I already gave it to the Titan's army," he replies.

"Why?" Elara asks.

"They promised me release from my prison here and I took it."

"Ok easily remedied. You will take us back to camp and help us defend the place or I will kill you right now," Damion said.

"Ok I will help you just let me grab some things."

He stalked off to gather up his things while Annabeth whirled on Damion and started shouting at him until he pointed a dagger at her throat.

"I have had enough of you telling me what I am doing is wrong. Well you know what I am done. You can defend your camp by yourself. I did what I promised Nicholas I would do. I got you out of the Labyrinth safely, the rest is on your own," he says before vanishing.

"You idiot! You just let maybe the only chance we have of saving the camp slip away because you are too hot headed to realize that he was right in doing what he did," Elara screams at Annabeth before collapsing down and crying.

"Elara what's wrong?" Ariel asks.

"It is just too much. I always thought that after this war Nicholas and I would be able to have a happily ever after later on down the road, but now he is gone and the entire camp may soon follow. It is just not fair. Why do the Fates have to take away everything I care about?" she cries. Daedalus comes back at this point and looks around, I guess looking for Damion. Not finding him he draws a dagger and hurls it at Zoë. We all know that we can't stop it in time. She closes her eyes and waits. All of a sudden the air in front of her shimmers and out walks Damion. He catches the dagger and hurls it back at Daedalus, missing his head by centimeters.

"Try that again Daedalus and I will kill you!" he yells.

Daedalus gives him a nod and leads us out of the labyrinth. Once out Annabeth yells for Chiron. He trots over and looks at us. Not seeing Nicholas he gives me and Elara looks of sympathy.

"We need to set up for an attack. The Titan army is on its way," Percy states.

"Ok we a majority of the defenses set up around the fist, we just have to get the campers here," he replies.

"Ok lets move," Damion says.

**Percy's POV**

All the campers are set up and just waiting for the attack. All of a sudden the ground starts to rumble and out pours tons of monsters. The first wave is cut down by our traps and greek fire but the keep coming. The archers open fire with the same result.

"CHARGE!" I hear Clarrise yell and we all charge at the enemy. I stab a hellhound through the head and spin around and decapitate an enemy demigod. Zoë is beside me using her hunting knifes. Damion is off to my right with Elara and Allison while Nico and Bianca are to my left with Ariel. We seem to be doing a good job until out of the Labyrinth flies two drakons and Kampê. Now we are in trouble. They start to slaughter anything that gets in their path. I look at my friends and a mutual agreement passes between us. We have to take those monsters out.

Damion charges at Kampê along with Elara and Allison. Me and Zoë charge one drakon while Nico, Bianca, and Ariel charge the other. Me and Zoë charge our drakon and while Zoë distracts it I climb on it back and make my way to the head of the beast. Once there I uncap Riptide and stab it into the drakons head, killing it. I jump off of the head and land next to Zoë. I turn and see Nico finish off his and as I turn to Kampê I see Damion get hit by her tail and get sent flying deep into the woods.

I know that he is probably dead and run to help the others fight Kampê when I hear a scream. I turn to see Zoë fall down with a knife in her back and Daedalus standing over her. I run and stab Daedalus through the chest and he falls dead. All of a sudden the ground starts to shake and monsters stop coming out of the labyrinth. I turn to Zoë and remove the dagger and try to stop the bleeding. I see Allison stab Kampê and reduce her to dust. They notice me kneeling by Zoë and run over.

"Zoë please stay with me, I need you," I tell her trying to hold back tears.

"It… was prophesied… I am sorry… we never… got to see… peace," she says and her eyes almost close.

"NO! There will be no more deaths today!"

I turn and see Damion walking out of the woods. He walks over to us and takes Zoë hands in his and closes his eyes. Zoë starts to glow black and silver as her wound heals. After about a minute the wound is completely healed and she opens her eyes. I bring into a bone crushing hug before kissing her tenderly. I turn to thank Damion only to see Elara hugging him and crying. She then stands on her tiptoes and kisses Damion passionately.

"Elara! Why would you do that to Nicholas? He has only been gone for a day and you are already kissing someone else?" Allison asks shocked.

They break away and start laughing. When they look at are confused looks they laugh even harder. I look down to see that Zoë is laughing also.

"Zoë how can you be laughing?" I ask.

"Man these guys really are slow. Answer me this, how many people do you know who could heal Zoë like I did?" Damion asks.

It only takes Annabeth a minute to come up with the answer.

"Nicholas was the only one who could do that, but what does that have to do with anything?" she explains, and I think that if we could see his eyes he would be rolling them. He face palms himself before removing his hood. The collective gasp that went off was loud. Standing right before use with a smirk on his face was Nicholas.

**That is the end of chapter 10. How many of you expected Damion to be Nicholas? Now I have a question for you all. All of the main characters have a boyfriend or girlfriend except for Bianca and Allison. Who do yo think they should be paired with? Review and tell me your ideas whether they should be paired with canon characters or if I should create original characters for them. Leave your ideas in the reviews. I will not update for about a week to allow you all enough time to respond. Please, please, please review your thoughts.**


End file.
